primalfandomcom-20200222-history
Aquis
Aquis is the sub-aquatic realm aligned with order and home to the Undine. Description Under the eternal autumn sunset, deep beneath an endless, poisonous ocean lies the sub-aquatic realm of Aquis. The deadly waters are home to vast sea monsters, but the occupants of this realm, the Undine, have worked miracles in order to survive by building their own safe havens where they can live their lives free from the leviathans and polluted waters of the deep. The occupants of this realm are the Undine, who are able to communicate telepathically and only prosper because of the complex water purification machines they rely on. This humanoid race is perfectly adapted to life underwater with efficient gills and fins that power them through the shadowy depths. Jen's second demon form is based on the Undine race. Although it can be assumed that the realm of Aquis is that of which is shown when Jen and Scree visit, Aino comments that there are many secret waters far out from the lagoon. It is here that the population of the lagoon fled when chaos began to rule. Scree mentions that, though he finds the realm to be beautiful, he doesn't know much about the realm and isn't as much of an expert as he is on Solum. Locations in Aquis Lagoon *'The Temple': It is here we meet the Queen of the realm - Aino. She is about to be sacrificed to the gods of the sea - The Leviathans, however is saved by Jen. It is her that bestows the power of the Undine form upon Jen in blue energy passed through Scree to Jen. *'The Dam Lagoon': One of the last areas, along with the Temple Lagoon, that still has purified water. The Bay also contains a few beaches, and although picturesque for Jen, are unlikely to have been used by the Undine. Bay & Tunnels The majority of the exploration of Aquis occurs here in these two areas that appear to overlap in many places. *'Sub Stations': Scattered across all lagoons, generally the latter two. It is these sub stations that purify the water, that has helped the Undine race to survive, and must be booted back up in order to restore order. **'Skeleton Sub-Station': It is here that the sub-station engineer, Arturo, is trapped. **'Nest Sub-Station': A sub-station that requires to be activated in order to free Aduro. It's also notable for containing a nest of large green eggs which hints possibly to this station being used to purify water for the Undine young. *'Apostles Mountains': A very large area of dry land that is inhabited by giant crabs known as Glakks. It is never established who these apostles are, though it is likely they are Undine. Even so, any reasons why they have their own mountain and how they were able to traverse it on land is never explained. *'Undine Statue Cave': A large cave with three towering Undine statues with one resembling The Birth of Venus. *'Purification Tower': It is here Jen battles King Adaro, and it is possible that he was hiding out here, making sure that purification for the entire realm was never turned back on. Creatures found in Aquis Although emphasis is upon the Undine, there are many other animals to be found in the realm of Aquis, some of which you will encounter directly, whilst others are harder to find. *Undine (includes Tritons) *Fish *Electric anemones *Aquis eggs *Glakk *Giant Skeleton Trivia Aquis comes from the prefix, (Aqui-), meaning "water". It is of Latin origin, entering the English language circa 1350-1400. Gallery File:PrimalUndinejen.jpg|Jen in Undine form. Aquis Concept Art.jpg File:PrimalGlakk.jpg|Glakk - the Giant crabs native to Aquis. Category:Realms